It is known that, at present, both town management boards and state and super-national authorities are actively working in order to fight waste and pollution. Among the campaigns which have been started and summoned for these reasons, the recommendation is to be particularly pointed out by these authorities that the incineration of urban solid waste should be stopped and thei re-utilization should be attempted by the extraction, from said waste, of those materials which may in some way be still re-utilized.
Among the most interesting recoverable materials, paper and plastic can be mentioned, whose recovery may lead to achieve remarkable economies.
A big hindrance to the recovery of paper from urban solid waste is just caused by the presence of the plastic films, unavoidable presence unfortunately, which damages or, in any case, renders extremely difficult the obtaining of a recovery paper able to be sufficiently re-utilized in the industries. On the other hand, plastic film per se is, by reason of its characteristics, a re-utilization product and of remarkable industrial interest, too.